Guts
|-| Anime = |-| Videojuegos = |Sobrenombre = Guerrero Negro/Espadachín Negro Krishna sena ("Guerrero de negro", Tapasa Asesino de cien hombres (por Judeau) |Otros nombres = GatsuEdiciones del manga Berserk de Editorial Planeta y MangaLine en español, doblaje de Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage en inglés, doblaje de Berserk (1997) en español y contraportada de la edición en DVD de la primera serie anime GatsListado de canciones trasero de Berserk - Original Soundtrack ---- GattsuLibreto PAL-UK de Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage |Debutmanga = Episodio 1 |Debutanime = Episodio 1 |Voz = Jordi Pineda'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=6741 |Seiyū = 'Nobutoshi Canna (Berserk (1997), Sword of the Berserk, Seima Senki no Shō) Orine Fukushima (siendo niño; Berserk (1997)) Hiroaki Iwanaga (películas, Berserk (2016), Berserk Musou) Jun Inoue (siendo niño; Berserk (películas)) |Vozinglés = Marc Diraison (Berserk (1997), películas) Maria Dente (siendo niño; Berserk (1997)) Colin DePaula (siendo niño; películas) Michael Bell (Sword of the Berserk) Kaiji Tang (Berserk (2016)) |Especie = Humano |Género = Masculino |Lider = Gambino (niñez) ---- Griffith (en la Cuadrilla del Halcón) |Equipo = Cuadrilla del Halcón |Armas = Matadragones Brazo mecánico Berserker Ballesta |Estado = Vivo}} , famoso por su epíteto como el "Espadachín Negro", es el protagonista principal del manga y anime Berserk. Él es un antiguo mercenario y un trotamundos marcado que viaja por el mundo en una lucha interna constante entre perseguir sus propios fines y proteger a sus seres queridos. Es un personaje capaz de hacer lo que sea por su objetivo, sin importar por cuántos peligros pase. En un momento impulsado únicamente por su voluntad de sobrevivir, él encuentra un propósito en la vida al unirse a un grupo de mercenarios conocidos como la Cuadrilla del Halcón, ayudando grandemente en los éxitos legendarios de la facción durante la Guerra de los Cien Años como capitán de la unidad de asalto ("avanzadilla de carga" en el doblaje español de Berserk (1997) y "pelotón de asalto" en la edición Maximum Berserk) de esta cuadrilla. Sin embargo, tras los horrores del quinto y último Eclipse, Guts se embarca en una guerra contra los Mano de Dios y los apóstoles. Apariencia Guts es un personaje imponente. Es musculoso, de espalda ancha, con una cicatriz en su nariz hecha por su antiguo mentor y figura paterna Gambino. Debido al Eclipse, su brazo izquierdo es mecánico y el ojo derecho está siempre cerrado, además de portar una marca en la parte trasera de su cuello. Personalidad thumb|left|194px|Guts es herido por una flecha Su personalidad cambia significativamente a medida que la historia se desarrolla. Después de matar a la primera persona en lo que sería una lista de cientos de muertos, Guts se puso como objetivo ser más fuerte, construyendo una muy personal y fuerte relación con la espada que empuña. Durante su tiempo con la Cuadrilla del Halcón, Guts le contó a Casca que él era únicamente feliz cuando empuñaba su espada, la cual prácticamente formaba parte de su cuerpo y que gracias a ella había conseguido salir de incontables peligros mortales. Incluso asocia las chispas que saltan al entrechocar dos espadas en batalla con las chispas de las que hablaba Godo. Después de haber sido violado por Donovan en su infancia, Guts desarrolló una aversión a ser tocado por otras personas. Cuando ocurre, reacciona de manera violenta a la persona que lo toca, mientras que reacciona con curiosidad cuando se da cuenta de que Casca durmió con él para mantenerlo caliente. Más tarde en la historia, después de que despertara en la nave de Roderick, Guts desea interiormente que Roderick no lo haya salvado mediante la realización de la respiración boca a boca. Externamente muestra una actitud solitaria y arrogante. Pese a eso, Guts se hace más cercano a los Halcones a lo largo de los tres años que viaja con ellos. Sólo después de hablar con Gastón momentos antes del Eclipse, Guts se da cuenta de que los Halcones fueron una familia para él y que era demasiado terco para admitirlo. Sin embargo, los deja para progresar y cruzar su acero contra rivales cada vez más fuertes hasta encontrar su límite, no en una banda sin batallas a su antojo, sino sin servir al sueño de otro, con sus propias batallas. Guts más tarde acepta su soledad después de darse cuenta de la naturaleza demoníaca de los enemigos que se enfrentará. Cuando se da cuenta de que sus acciones fueron indirectamente la causa de las muertes de los Halcones, admite que él no tiene derecho a vengarlas y se centra en la búsqueda de una cura para la inestabilidad mental de Casca. Más tarde, cuando Isidro, Farnese y Serpico deciden unirse a él, Guts admite que él pensaba que no iba a tener compañeros de nuevo y ve esto como una nueva luz en su vida. Al ver a Gambino y Shishu como sus padres adoptivos, Guts nunca ha pensado en sus padres biológicos, poniendo a Gambino como lo más parecido que tenía a un padre, a pesar del intento del líder mercenario para matarlo. Incluso se hunde en la depresión después de matar accidentalmente a Gambino en defensa propia. Biografía El Caballero Negro thumb|left|174px Guts hace su debut en un bosque teniendo relaciones con una mujer monstruosa (la cual es la Mujer Apóstol), quien le advierte que va a ser asesinado por ella. Guts le dispara con el cañón de su brazo mecánico y se marcha. Más tarde llega a la ciudad de Koka y entra en una taberna donde unos mercenarios están intentando matar a un elfo, Puck. A continuación, el Guerrero Negro les dispara con su ballesta y le pide a uno de ellos que avise al Barón Serpiente que "ha venido el Guerrero Negro". Poco después, es capturado por los soldados de la ciudad. Mientras está retenido en una celda tras ser torturado, hace su primera aparición el Niño Demoníaco. Al verlo, Guts le grita que no se acerque. En agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, el elfo Puck hace acto de aparición, le cura sus heridas y lo libera. Mientras tanto, logra adivinar las verdaderas emociones de Guts (ira, tristeza, miedo...). Horas después, cuando el Barón manda a sus subalternos a asesinar a todos los habitantes de Koka, Guts mata a varios de ellos y se enfrenta al Barón, quien rápidamente toma su forma de Apóstol para tener más ventaja en el combate. El Apóstol lo golpea repetidamente con su cola y lo levanta para verlo. Guts aprovecha esto para dispararle con el cañón de su brazo y lo remata cortándolo por la mitad con la Matadragones, dejándolo morir al no saber nada de la Mano de Dios. thumb|190px Al día siguiente, mientras Guts se dirigía a la ciudad del Conde, es recogido por un viejo religiso y su hija, Collette; mientras descansa en el carromato de los viajeros, tiene una pesadilla inducida por un íncubo. Al darse cuenta, Guts se despierta muy alarmado y lo mata rápidamente, bajando del carromato para prepararse contra un posible ataque de seres espectrales. Collette también baja para tratar de calmar a los caballos, pero es atravesada por una lanza. El carromato queda rodeado por un grupo de esqueletos poseídos. El Guerrero Negro mata a varios de ellos cuando se da cuenta de que Collette (quien también había sido poseída) había asesinado a su padre. La chica se le acerca y le hace una herida, por lo que Guts la remata. Después de esto, Guts continúa luchando hasta el amanecer y la retirada de los espíritus. Es entonces cuando sigue su marcha hacia la ciudad. Lucha contra el Conde thumb Guts llega a la ciudad justamente cuando se estaba castigando con la pena de muerte a una muchacha acusada de herejía. Cuando cae la cabeza de esta al suelo, Guts la recoge y se la lanza al Conde. Cuando el Apóstol la recibe, se percata de que en la frente tenía el Estigma. A continuación, el Guerrero Negro se marcha del lugar, pero se da cuenta de que es seguido por la Guardia del Conde. Rápidamente, los soldados lo rodean pero, sin pensarlo dos veces, Guts desenvaina su espada y mata a varios. Es entonces que llega Puck, quien le avisa de que encima de él había varios soldados armados con ballestas apuntándole (entonces emite un potente halo de luz para cegarlos). Puck, al ver que su estrategia funciona, alardea de haberle salvado la vida, pero se ve atrapado por un soldado. Rápidamente, Guts le corta ambas manos a este y liberando al elfo, saldando su deuda. A continuación, hace su primera aparición el capitán Zondark, el cual lo reta a un combate. El primer ataque del soldado es desviado fácilmente por Guts. Después de varios intentos fallidos de acertarle, lo arrincona contra una pared, y rápidamente prepara su hacha para asestarle un golpe final, el cual es devuelto por el mercenario destrozando parcialmente la cara a Zondark. A continuación, un hombre escondido en el alcantarillado lanza varas bolas de humo para facilitar la huída de Guts y Puck. Poco tiempo después, el hombre, que se identifica como Vargas, los lleva a su escondite donde tiene objetos inquietantes, incluyendo un Beherit. thumb|left Es aquí donde les narra su vida, y ruega a Guts que vengue a su familia muerta y a él mismo. Mientras discutían, entra en su escondite Zondark, el cual estaba poseído por el álter ego del Conde. Zondark comienza a atacar a Guts con una fuerza desmesurada, pero este logra cortarle un brazo. A continuación, Zondark genera un brazo gracias a su nueva condición y se prepara para asestar otro golpe al mercenario, pero este logra repelerlo. Al ver esto, lo ataca más rápidamente pero sin poder infligir ningún tipo de daño a Guts. El Guerrero Negro logra esquivar otro ataque, se posiciona rápidamente detrás de su adversario y le corta el brazo izquierdo así como parte de la cabeza. Es entonces que sobresale de la cabeza de Zondark un pequeño "Conde" en su forma Apóstol pero, cuando Zondark se dispone a atacar de nuevo a Guts cae sobre él el techo de la guarida. Guts y los demás aprovechan esto para escapar por el alcantarillado. Una vez fuera, Guts le pide a Vargas que le dé el Beherit y se marcha. Horas después, asiste a la ejecución de Vargas, pero se marcha por el remordimiento de no haberlo ayudado. thumb Al caer la noche, Guts se dirige al castillo del Conde para asesinarlo, pero mientras sube es detenido por Zondark. Después de varios ataques que apenas provocan daño en su enemigo, el Guerrero Negro logra acabar con este aplastando la cabeza del álter ego del Conde. Poco después llega a una habitación en la que lo esperaban numerosos guardias; los cuales le disparan con sus ballestas. Guts logra repeler este ataque y acaba con todos fácilmente. Finalmente, logra llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el Conde, el cual enseguida toma su forma de Apóstol para obtener ventaja. 208x208px|left Cuando el Conde parecía por fin vencido, hace su primera aparición la Mano de Dios. Al verlos entra en cólera e intenta acercarse a Griffith para matarlo. Cuando estaban cara a cara, Guts, casi inconsciente por la gran pérdida de sangre, intenta atacarle, pero rápidamente es repelido. El Conde les pide a Void, Slan y los demás que no lo dejaran vivir, pero ellos le piden a cambio un sacrificio (Theresia). Él no acepta esto y el Abismo toma su alma, por lo que la Mano de Dios se va. Theresia, al saber cómo había sido la traumática muerte de su madre, intenta suicidarse, pero Puck se lo impide. Ella le dice a Guts que todo aquello había sucedido por su culpa y le promete acabar con su vida algún día. Guts se marcha disimulando su tristeza, lo que da comienzo al arco La Edad de Oro. La Edad de Oro Juventud Con Gambino Nacido del cadáver de una mujer ahorcada en un árbol, fue acogido por el mercenario Gambino, capitán de una cuadrilla, debido a cómo Shisu, una de las mujeres que viajaba con los mercenarios, le tomó tras la reciente pérdida de su bebé. Forzado a una vida de violencia, si bien experimentó momentos de felicidad y alegría, su pasión se centró en el deseo de la pelea para ganar el favor de Gambino y más tarde para satisfacer sus propios deseos de lucha. Gambino enseñó a Guts a luchar antes siquiera de que pudiera distinguir la mano derecha de la izquierda, y lo hacía de manera muy violenta; incluso varias personas del grupo le pedían que no fuera tan duro con el chico. A los tres años presenció la muerte de su "madre" Shisu, a los seis entrenaba con Gambino, y a los nueve participó en su primera batalla. Gambino rara vez le dio su visto bueno a pesar de lo mucho que Guts lo deseara. thumb|220x220px Un día, Donovan, un compañero de Gambino, le pidió estar con Guts por una noche y el mercenario casi sin pensárselo aceptó. Más tarde, el hombre entra en la tienda de Guts y lo viola. Al día siguiente, el chico intenta decírselo a Gambino pero no tiene el valor para ello. Tiempo después, la banda de Gambino se dirige a una batalla, donde Guts sigue a Donovan y lo asesina como venganza. Una noche, varios días después, Gambino entra borracho en la tienda de Guts con intención de matarlo y, tras varios ataques fallidos, le confiesa que lo había encontrado recién nacido bajo un árbol lleno de personas ahorcadas. Después, Gambino se abalanza sobre él y el chico lo mata instintivamente. Después de esto, la tienda comienza a arder y los demás miembros de la banda entran para ayudar a Guts pero, al ver que había asesinado a su padre, uno de ellos se le acerca y el joven sin decir nada casi le cercena completamente un brazo. A continuación, dos bandidos más lo atacan, pero el chico logra esquivarlos y escapa en un caballo. Rápidamente, los bandidos montan en sus caballos y los persiguen. Poco después, uno de ellos logra herirlo en la espalda con una flecha y Guts cae por un precipicio. Casi sin fuerzas, se levanta y comienza a andar hasta que lo encuentra una jauría de lobos que lo atacan; pero para su sorpresa, Guts logra acabar con la mayoría casi de forma instintiva, haciendo escapar a los demás lobos. A continuación, cae al suelo exhausto y es rescatado poco después por un carromato que pasaba por el lugar. En los cuatro años siguientes a la muerte de Gambino viaja alrededor con diversos grupos mercenarios y se observa que Guts no había establecido relación alguna hasta el encuentro con Griffith y la Cuadrilla del Halcón. Lucha contra Bazuso thumb|left|130px|Bazuso es derrotado por Guts Entrando en un castillo donde los soldados están atemorizados por la presencia de un guerrero llamado Bazuso, Guts le pide que se enfrente a él, y, sin dejarlo reaccionar, le ataca rápidamente. El primer golpe mortal del joven es detenido por Bazuso con su hacha, pero a ésta se le hace una grieta, y en el segundo ataque el gigante logra asestarle un golpe a Guts en su casco. Sin embargo, su hacha queda hecha añicos, aprovechándolo Guts para acabar con su adversario y cobrar la recompensa. Después de derrotar al bruto Bazuso y recibir la recompensa se dirige por un camino donde había unos caballeros descansando. Lucha contra el jefe Griffith y hace un trato con él: el que perdiese se tendría que unir a la cuadrilla o en el caso de Griffith dejar a Guts, y, como pierde tiene que formar parte de la Cuadrilla del Halcón. En su primera batalla, Griffith le ordenó que se ocupara de la retaguardia cuando escaparan. En la Cuadrilla del Halcón Contra Zodd Cuando Guts se dispuso a luchar contra Zodd logró romperle la espada; pero cuando le atacó se dio cuenta de que este no era humano. Griffith fue a ayudarlo junto a otros soldados y le atacaron, pero solo consiguieron aumentar la furia de Zodd y provocar un masacre. Guts y Griffith atacaron al Apóstol y lograron cortale un brazo. Cuando este se disponía a atacar, observó perplejo el Beherit que poseía el Halcón y avisó a Guts de que el destino de este ya estaba sellado. Batalla de Doldrey y la "Masacre de los Cien Hombres" thumb|136px|Guts defiende a [[Kiasca de Adon]] Esta fue la última batalla de la cuadrilla. Doldrey era un gran castillo que pertenecía al gobernador Gennon, y contaba con varios ejércitos como los Caballeros del Rinoceronte Púrpura, del cual era su líder Boscogn, o los Caballeros de la Ballena Azul, de los cuales era líder Adon. La lucha con los ejércitos de Doldrey dura varios días. En la primera batalla, Casca se enfrentó a Adon al borde de un precipicio, pero se encontraba muy débil, por lo que se desmaya y Guts cae con ella al intentar ayudarla. Ambos caen en un río y Guts la protege durante una noche. Al día siguiente discuten y ella le cuenta que toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Griffith. Después de preparse para reunirse de nuevo con los Halcones son atacados por un regimiento de Adon. Los dos jóvenes se defienden, pero al estar Casca muy débil, Guts le dice que regrese con Griffith, puesto que una espada siempre debe regresar a su funda. El joven mercenario lucha contra todos su enemigos asesinando a un total de cien hombres. Más tarde, Griffith y los demás van en su búsqueda, encontrándolo inconsciente apoyado en un árbol. thumb|left|150px|Guts recibe la espada de Zodd En la última batalla por la toma del castillo, Guts se enfrenta a Boscogn, quien demuestra ser un guerrero sanguinario. El líder de los Rinocerontes rompe la espada de Guts, quien se ve en la obligación de usar un cuchillo. Para sorpresa de todos, el Apóstol Zodd estaba observando el combate, y le lanza una gran espada al mercenario para que pudiera acabar con su adversario. Después de esto, los Halcones asisten a una gran celebración donde unos nobles intentan acabar con la vida de Griffith, quien consciente de esto cambia el veneno de su copa por un elixir que solamente le haría parecer muerto. También le encarga a Guts acabar con el hombre que le había puesto el veneno en la copa. Después también asesina a quienes habían secuestrado, por orden del Halcón, a Elise, la hija de Foss. Marcha de Guts thumb|Guts y Griffith se enfrentan por segunda vez Después de la toma del castillo, Guts se marcha sin decirle nada a nadie, pero Judeau lo detiene y intenta hacer que se quede. Kiasca, quien también se había enterado llamó a Griffith para que hiciera algo, pero el mercenario no cambiaba de idea. A causa de ésto Griffith le recuerda el trato que habían hecho años atrás y le dice que para que se pudiera marchar tendría que vencerlo en combate. El combate entre los miembros más poderosos de la cuadrilla solo se extendió durante un ataque, con el cual termina venciendo Guts. El Guerrero Negro se entrena durante un año, y una noche en un bosque se le aparece Skull Knight, quien le avisa de que tenga cuidado con las cosas que le ocurrirán más adelante. Poco después, participa en un torneo de combates de exhibición, donde Guts lucha contra un guerrero muy versátil llamado Silat, pero a quien derrota sin mucha dificultad. Al verlo, el noble que organizaba el torneo le propone servirle para poder derrotar a un grupo muy poderoso (la Cuadrilla del Halcón). Guts va en busca de la cuadrilla justamente cuando esta estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de mercenarios liderados por Silat. Justo cuando este estaba intentando acabar con Casca, fue detenido por Guts y comienzan a combatir; tras usar varias armas sin provocar ninguna ningún tipo de daño en Guts, Silat decide usar su urumi, pero esta arma tampoco sería efectiva, por lo que tendría que huir. thumb|left|210px Después de la lucha, Guts y Casca se van a un lugar apartado y la líder intenta atacarlo, pero logra defenderse de todos sus ataques. Después, ella le cuenta que Griffith había sido encarcelado por mantener relaciones con la princesa Charlotte y que estaba muy deprimido porque lo necesitaba. Guts se sorprende al oír esto y deja que Casca lo hiera. Casca le pide que suelte la espada y cuando logra apartarla decide lanzarse desde el precipio que estaba a solo unos metros de ellos, pero para su sorpresa Guts la salva. Después, él intenta consolarla y a continuación mantienen relaciones. Después, Guts le explica a Casca por qué se fue, y la anima a irse con él. Rescate de Griffith thumb|183px|Kiasca y los demás huyen por la alcantarilla Poco después, Casca y otros miembros de la cuadrilla se preparan para ir en busca de Griffith, viajando a Wyndham, a tres días de caballo desde su posición. El grupo se dirige por un cementerio donde hay un pasadizo secreto, del cual Judeau supone que fue creado como vía de escape del castillo. Ante la sorpresa y divertimento de Judeau y Pippin, Guts y Casca discuten al "mezclar asuntos personales con el trabajo". Al final de este pasadizo les esperaba Charlotte. A continuación, se dirigen a la Torre del Renacimiento, mientras la princesa cuenta a Guts y a los demás que la construcción de la torre se remonta a miles de años atrás, cuando un rey llamado Gaiseric gobernaba un gran imperio. Cuando por fin llegan a la celda de Griffith y entran, todos los miembros del grupo se quedan atónitos al ver que el Halcón estaba totalmente débil y demacrado. Tales daños se los había causado un torturador que poco después aparecería y terminaría siendo asesinado por Guts. Después de salir de la celda, el grupo es atacado por varios soldados de Midland, pero son todos derrotados por Guts. Después, Casca y los demás huyen por una alcantarilla donde luchan con una pequeña banda de Bakiraka. Lucha contra Wyald thumb|left El Rey de Midland, al ver que no pudieron detener a los que rescataron a Griffith, decidió contratar a Wyald, un sanguinario líder de una banda de mercenarios conocida como los Caballeros del Perro Negro. Cuando son alcanzados por el grupo, Guts y Pippin deciden retrasarse para combatirlos, pero pronto se dan cuenta de que por muchos mercenarios con los que acaben, sus compañeros no huyen. Es entonces cuando Wyald lo reta a un combate. Al notar el aura asesina de su adversario, Guts recuerda la sensación que tuvo al enfrentarse a Zodd. Casca los llama para que crucen un puente donde anteriormente había colocado barriles con pólvora. A pesar de esto, Wyald y los otros Perros Negros que sobrevivieron a la explosión continúan persiguiéndolos. Después de sortear las numerosas trampas que la cuadrilla había colocado, Guts y Wyald vuelven a enfrentarse. Al intercambiar varios golpes, Wyald decide tomar ventaja transformándose en su forma Apóstol. Aprovechando su fuerza sobrehumana, lanza por los aires a su contrincante con un árbol y mata a numerosos miembros de la cuadrilla. thumb Wyald, sin embargo, al aumentar considerablemente de tamaño también se hace más torpe y lento, cosa que Guts usa como ventaja para cortarlo varias veces y clavarle su espada en la garganta, matando al Apóstol. Después, algunos miembros supervivientes del grupo se reúnen junto al cadáver de Wyald algo temerosos por lo que lo había visto hacer poco antes. Entonces, de repente, el demonio vuelve a la vida reclamando la vida de Guts y llevándose por delante a todos los que lo rodeaban, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera atacar, hace escena Zodd, quien le dice que el Halcón debía vivir para el Eclipse (ya que era el quinto elegido) y acaba rápidamente con la vida de Wyald. El Eclipse Antes del Eclipse Después de rescatar a Griffith y vencer a Wyald, Guts y Casca le informan al resto de sus compañeros de la mala condición en la que se encuentra su líder. Poco después ellos discuten y ella le pide que se marche del grupo. Entretanto, Griffith sufría una alucinación en la que su "yo" de la niñez se dirigía al castillo de sus sueños. Entonces él, creyendo que está viendo esto en realidad, se arrastra hasta los caballos y los golpea para que cabalguen. Guts se da cuenta de esto y sale tras él en otro carromato, preguntándose si todo empezó por su culpa. Cuando logra alcanzarlo, lo encuentra en un lago; entonces se percata de que comienza un eclipse solar. Detrás del Halcón ve varios cuerpos antropomorfos y corre a ayudarlo. En cuanto se acerca a él, las facciones del Beherit cambian y empieza a llorar sangre, lo que da inicio al Eclipse. En el Eclipse thumb|Guts es atrapado por Borkoff En la ceremonia, luchó contra varios Apóstoles él solo. Cuando Griffith se convirtió en parte de la Mano de Dios y comienza a violar a Kiasca, Guts intentó detenerle, pero un Apóstol lo atrapa con la boca. Intentó deshacerse de él con su espada pero esta se rompió, con la cual después se corta el brazo y se dispone a detener a Griffith. Rápidamente, varios Apóstoles lo detienen y solo puede observar impotente a Griffith. A continuación, irrumpe en el escenario Skull Knight, que intenta atacar a Void, pero este crea un vacío y le devuelve el ataque. Skull Knight libera a Guts y se lo lleva junto con Casca a la cueva de Godo. Después del Eclipse Tras varios días recuperándose, Guts finalmente recupera la consciencia. Al ver athumb|180px|Nace el Niño Demoníaco Casca, intenta hablarle, pero ella no lo reconoce y se refugia en Erica. Rickert le explica que Casca había quedado traumatizada por el Eclipse y solo confiaba en Erica, lo que hace que Guts salga corriendo de la cueva. A la noche, el Estigma comienza a sangrar y se percata de que estaba siendo rodeado por varios espíritus. Es entonces que aparece Skull Knight y le explica que, a causa del estigma, su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre el Plano Astral y el Plano Material, por lo que podía ser atacado por seres espirituales. El misterioso caballero le da entonces una espada para que se enfrentara a los espíritus. La lucha se alarga hasta el amanecer, cuando los espíritus vuelven a su mundo. Sin embargo, varios de estos habían encontrado a Casca, que estaba dando a luz. Cuando finalmente nace el niño, Skull Knight le dice que estaba poseído por el demonio a causa de la relación que tuvo Casca con el "Quinto Elegido". Guts intenta quitarle el niño a Casca, pero desaparece junto con los demás espectros a causa de la luz del sol. Nacimiento del Caballero Negro Su partida y lucha contra el Apóstol perro Después de recuperarse de sus heridas en la cueva de Godo, Guts se prepara para vengarse de Griffith y asesinar a todos los Apóstoles, dejando a Casca en la seguirdad de la mina al no poder mejorar su estado y ver cómo ella le teme, incapaz de conectar íntimamente siquiera. Antes de partir, Godo lo equipa con armas hechas por él mismo. Entre ellas, le da una espada que aseguraba que podría matar a muchas personas con la espada y ésta no se mellaría. Cuando se disponía a salir, entra en la casa el Apóstol perro, quien estaba siguiendo su rastro. A continuación, corre para asestarle varias estocadas logrando hacerle varias heridas y abrirle el abdomen, pero con éste último ataque su espada se rompe y el apóstol aprovecha esto para lanzarlo contra una puerta. Mientras se le acercaba, Guts le apunta con su brazo mecánico y le dispara. A continuación, encuentra la Matadragones y lo corta a la mitad con ésta. Poco después, el Guerrero Negro se despide del herrero y de los demás y se marcha. Arco de los Niños Perdidos Lucha contra Rosine Poco después de salvar a Jill, esta lo lleva a su pueblo, en el cual le cuenta han atacado varias veces los Elfos del Valle Brumoso, al llegar al pueblo, los lugareños se percatan de Puck y creen que quiere atacarlos, por lo que le piden a Guts que se marche, entonces alza su espada para intimidarlos, huye y se resguarda en un viejo molino. Al día siguiente la joven le lleva comida, y le cuenta que los Elfos habían atacado varias veces la aldea y habían matado a mucha gente. A continuación, el Estigma de Guts comienza a sangrar y se percata de que los elfos se dirigían a la aldea para atacarla. Cuando llega a la aldea salva a un niño y lo usa como cebo para atraer a los elfos hasta un granero, donde les dispara con el cañón de su Brazo mecánico provocando que se incendie el granero. Poco después, mientras observaba cómo se incendiaba, Rosine hace su primera aparición. Guts y Rosine tienen una pequeña escaramuza, pero la Apóstol opta por marcharse cuando Jill la reconoce como su amiga de la infancia que había desaparecido años atrás. Cuando los habitantes del pueblo pueden salir de sus refugios, observan el granero ardiendo, donde no encontrarían a los diminutos elfos, sino cuerpos de niños calcinados. Cuando Guts se da cuenta de ello, decide escapar tomando como rehén a Jill. Al día siguiente, después de haber sido seguido por Jill, Guts deja a la niña, pensando que es una molestia. Sin embargo, no anticipa el secuestro de Jill por Rosine y sigue a la apóstol hasta la entrada del Valle Brumoso. Al llegar, se encuentra con los Bandidos del bosque1bandidos de antes, convertidos en los pseudoapóstoles de Rosine y encargados de proteger el valle de los intrusos. Después de derrotar a los "protectores de los niños", se aventura en los terrenos de emergencia de Rosine, incinerando los capullos de los elfos en desarrollo y creando un incendio forestal que lentamente envuelve todo el valle. Una enfurecida Rosine asume su verdadera forma de apóstol e inicialmente abruma a Guts con su inmensa velocidad. Utilizando a Jill como cebo en el creciente incendio, Guts puede tender una emboscada al apóstol y asestar un golpe mortal a la falsa elfa mientras ella acude en ayuda de Jill. Justo cuando se prepara para acabar con Rosine, el padre de Jill, Zepek, que está acompañado por los Caballeros de la Santa Cadena, le disparan y obligan a Guts a huir. Arco de la Convicción Con el tiempo, los Caballeros de la Santa Cadena de Hierro Sagrado alcanzan al Espadachín Negro, revelando los horrores que creían que era obra suya, así como la garantía profética de su detención por parte de la Santa Sede. Gravemente herido por su encuentro anterior, es capaz de reunir solo la fuerza suficiente para alejar a la mayoría de los caballeros atacantes, antes de ser abrumado por su vicecomandante, Azan. Al darse cuenta de que carece de la fuerza para combatir a todo el regimiento, intenta desmoralizar e interrumpir a los caballeros al eliminar a su comandante en jefe inexperto, Farnese, pero es desactivado por su asistente, Serpico, y posteriormente detenido. Guts es llevado a un campamento de la Cadena de Hierro Sagrado, donde Farnese intenta forzarle a confesar por medio de un interrogatorio, aunque no se conmueve y solo se burla de su hueca devoción religiosa. Más tarde durante la noche, Puck lo libera de su jaula y sus restricciones, permitiendo que el espadachín vuelva a adquirir su equipo, tome a Farnese como rehén y escape del campamento. Naturalmente, es perseguido por demonios dibujados por su marca, cuya naturaleza "milagrosa" utiliza para ridiculizar y sacudir aún más las creencias de Farnese. Cuando Farnese sale corriendo y se encuentra a merced de su poseído y lujurioso caballo, Guts recuerda la violación de Casca durante el Eclipse, y luego se llena de rabia pura para combatir a los demonios hasta la mañana. Antes del amanecer, Guts es acosado por un Farnese poseída y desnuda antes de que el espíritu la obligue a renunciar a su control al amanecer. Serpico pronto llega a su ubicación y, después de una breve lucha con Guts, se va junto con Farnese. En un momento posterior, mientras descansa sobre una colina, el niño demoniaco de Guts aparece ante él, impartiéndole una visión de la quema de Casca en la hoguera, así como una vaga descripción de su posible ubicación. De hecho, al regresar a Godo, descubre que Casca ha desaparecido, y Rickert se entera de que la ciudad de Albion, el campamento de refugiados de Midland se estaba congregando a la luz de una reciente plaga. Reencuentro con Casca Lucha contra Mozgus Nuevo Grupo de Guts El grupo se conforma un día en el cual Isidro era perseguido por Farnese y por Serpico ya que les había robado la comida (huyendo de ellos había llegado hasta un cerro donde Guts descansaba). Cuando Guts por fin se despierta, Farnese le pide unirse a él y acepta. El último miembro en unirse al grupo sería Schierke. Obtención de la armadura Berserker Es una armadura que Guts usa. Cuando esta le posee, el usuario pierde la consciencia pudiendo ser controlado con la ayuda de Schierke para que no acabe con todos. Cuando se usa la armadura se puede ver que Guts pierde grandes cantidades de sangre haciéndole quedar agotado después de usarla. También hace que Guts tenga una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumana permitiéndole ser casi inmune a los ataques comunes. A cambio de esto, Guts está perdiendo poco a poco sus sentidos, tales como el gusto o la vista. Lucha contra los Gigantes Arco del Halcón Milenario Arco Fantasía Contra el Dios de mar Habilidades Manejo de la espada y destreza física thumb|Guts es un maestro espadachín capaz de enfrentarse al legendario Nosferatu Zodd en igualdad de condiciones. Guts ha luchado en el campo de batalla desde la edad de nueve años. Así, ha tenido casi dos décadas para convertise en el formidable guerrero que es. Durante sus días como mercenario en la Guerra de los Cien Años, se hizo famoso por haber matado a cien soldados de Chuder por sí solo, e incluso se ganó el respeto del legendario Nosferatu Zodd por ser el primer humano en tres siglos en herirle. Tras el Eclipse, su fuerza y reflejos siguen afinándose. Su destreza de combate llega a ser tan grande como para rivalizar con las formas básicas de los apóstoles más formidables, lidiando con ellos en igualdad de condiciones. Con la Armadura Berserker, el Espadachín Negro trasciende las limitaciones naturales de su cuerpo y es capaz de confrontar a los apóstoles incluso en sus formas verdaderas. thumb|La notable tolerancia al dolor de Guts se debe en gran parte a su fuerza de voluntad. Desde que tenía seis años de edad, Guts ha manejado espadas de gran tamaño, lo que culminó en su fuerza casi sobrehumana y su dominio de la espada. A pesar de su estatura hercúlea, es notablemente diestro y ágil en el fragor de la batalla, capaz de esquivar y contrarrestar incluso los ataques más rápidos. Es pragmático e improvisador, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para superar la oposición; en varias ocasiones, ha utilizado niños para atraer y distraer a los enemigos cuando es abrumado. Incluso los combatientes conocidos por su agudo intelecto de combate, como Silat y Serpico, han caído presas de su capacidad adaptable y el ingenio combativo. Posee una voluntad indomable que le permite perseverar frente a obstáculos aparentemente insuperables, llegando a automutilarse y dejarse herir para ejecutar contraataques contra sus adversarios. Es específicamente su determinación personal lo que lo empuja a enfrentar la oposición como un marcado, y la que le permite retener su propia humanidad. Supervivencia persistente Aunque gran parte de su supervivencia se basa en su gran determinación y fuerza de voluntad, la vida de Guts ha estado plagada de casos en los que su supervivencia fue en gran parte una coincidencia. Durante un período de tiempo no especificado, se le dejó a morir bajo el cadáver de su madre ahorcada, pero sin embargo logró llorar claramente después de haber sido descubierto por Gambino y sus mercenarios. Skull Knight señala que Guts "comenzó su vida desde la muerte", y como tal posee un instinto para escapar de esta. Tales casos incluyen, pero no están limitados a: thumb|Guts ha eludido la muerte muchas veces en durante vida, en gran parte debido a su implacabilidad, aunque muchos casos también han sido meras coincidencias. *Durante una de las operaciones mercenarias de Gambino, Guts es el único sobreviviente de una carga de señuelo, donde sus compañeros mercenarios son asesinados por una andanada de flechas. *Después de ser derribado por un acantilado por los mercenarios de Gambino, sobrevive a la gran caída, se defiende de un ataque de una manada de lobos salvajes y es por mera casualidad hallado por otra banda de mercenarios. *Durante su confrontación como rehén contra el hijo de un noble, trata de alcanzar la flor cortada de Chicchi, lo que provoca que el arquero detrás de él pierda un tiro dirigido a la espalda del mercenario y golpee al hijo del noble. *En su duelo contra Bazuso, su supervivencia depende en gran medida del hacha de Bazuso agrietándose poco antes de que pueda partir su cabeza. *Durante un tiempo no especificado entre su encuentro con los Halcones y reaparecer como el capitán de unidad de asalto tres años después, estuvo involucrado en una batalla con un ejército de soldados y fue el único sobreviviente del conflicto, lo que llevó a Griffith a maravillarse con su suerte. A pesar de la predicción de Zodd sobre la muerte de Guts durante el Eclipse, este luchador todavía contiende contra las hordas de apóstoles, incluso después de que casi todos sus compañeros Halcones han sido masacrados, y finalmente sobrevive a la ceremonia de sacrificio. El Estigma del Maldito que recibe durante el quinto Eclipse lo distingue de aquellos que residen únicamente en el Plano Material; como residente del Intersticio, él existe "fuera de la razón del Material". Equipamiento Matadragones thumb|La espada Matadragones es el arma emblemática de Guts con la que ha asesinado a todo tipo de adversarios. Guts usa esta enorme espada para atravesar fácilmente a sus adversarios. En conjunto con la Armadura Berserker, el poder de corte de la Matadragones aumenta significativamente. Durante la pelea del Berserker contra Grunbeld, Guts es capaz de romper el escudo-cañón de desviación del caballero y la piel de corindón de la verdadera forma de aquel apóstol. Su acero ha sido templado por la malicia de los innumerables seres astrales asesinados durante la travesía de Guts, y por tanto adquirió la capacidad de infligirles daño a estos como lo haría a los seres de carne y hueso. También tiene usos defensivos lo suficientemente amplios como para actuar como un escudo e incluso desviar relámpagos hacia el suelo como si fuera un pararrayos. Guts también la usa para mitigar los golpes al mantener el nivel de la espada con su cuerpo y dejar que esta absorba la peor parte del impacto. Cañón de brazo thumb|El cañón de brazo de Guts lo ha salvado varias veces durante sus viajes. El cañón oculto dentro del brazo mecánico de Guts es uno de los inventos de Rickert, quien se lo dio para asistirle durante su venganza. De gran utilidad para el espadachín, lo ha salvado de peligros muchas veces durante sus viajes. Tiene un radio de explosión muy efectivo, capaz de desgarrar incluso a los monstruos y apóstoles más corpulentos. Cuando no puede usar su brazo derecho, Guts utiliza sus dientes para tirar de la cuerda de encendido del cañón, a menudo engañando a los enemigos haciéndoles creer que ha sido superado antes de disparar contra ellos. También ha usado la velocidad producida por el retroceso del cañón para disparar hacia un objetivo y así poder realizar un corte invertido contra otro con la Matadragones, eliminando dos enemigos en una sola maniobra. Armadura Berserker thumb|La fuerza y la agilidad de Guts se multiplican por diez al activar la Armadura Berserker. Concedida a él por Flora, es el último recurso del Espadachín Negro contra enemigos poderosos. Le permite luchar con agilidad y ferocidad sobrehumanas, otorgándole la capacidad de aniquilar enjambres de monstruos gigantes e incluso derrotar a los apóstoles en sus formas reales. Sin embargo, los inconvenientes de la armadura superan sus ventajas; con la anulación de sus receptores de dolor, Guts está en constante riesgo de perder funciones corporales e incluso su propia vida. Además, cuando se recibe una lesión debilitante, como un hueso roto, la armadura extiende picos metálicos profundamente dentro de la carne del usuario, reconstruyendo de manera forzada el deterioro y, a la vez, provoca una pérdida significativa de sangre. Proyectiles La ballesta repetidora es otra arma que Guts recibe antes de emprender su venganza. Utiliza la ballesta uniéndola a su brazo mecánico y llenando su cargador de flechas, liberando una andanada de estas al girar su manivela. Guts la usó mucho hasta que adquirió la Armadura Berserker. Habiéndole Judeau enseñado los principios básicos del lanzamiento de cuchillos arrojadizos, Guts ha adquirido notable exactitud y precisión con ellos a lo largo de los años. Su mayor utilidad depende de los puntos vitales que se golpean, siendo de efecto mínimo contra enemigos más grandes; contra objetivos más pequeños, sin embargo, pueden ser letales. Las mini bombas son una adición posterior al arsenal de Guts. Son notablemente potentes a pesar de su tamaño si son usadas en un radio muy contenido, por lo general solo matando a los objetivos si se dañan áreas vitales. Por ello, se usan solo para ralentizar o distraer a los enemigos más grandes. De un tiempo a esta parte, Guts las ha compartido con Isidro. Galería Manga = 00000000000Shisu y Gatsu.jpg|Shisu adopta a Guts. Gambino4.jpg|Guts mata a Gambino. Guts vs griffith.jpg|Guts y Griffith luchan por primera vez. Guts en lucha contra los Bakiraka.jpg|Guts durante el rescate de Griffith. Guts_clava_la_espada_en_Wyald.png|Guts clava su espada en Wyald. Guts mata a la Mujer Apóstol.png|Guts mata a la Mujer Apóstol. Guts ajustando su brazo y ballesta.jpg|Aparición de Guts en el primer episodio ajustando su brazo mecánico y ballesta. Guts_y_Torturador_de_Koka.jpg|En manos del Torturador de Koka. Guts_y_alcalde.jpg|Guts cuestiona los motivos del Alcalde de Koka. Primera_aparición_del_Niño_Demoníaco_en_el_manga.jpg|La animadversión de Guts hacia el Niño Demoníaco. Guts_activa_cañón_con_dientes_contra_Apóstol_de_Koka_(manga).jpg|Guts activa su brazo mecánico con los dientes durante la pelea contra el Barón Serpiente. Padre_de_Collette_anima_a_Guts_a_resguardarse_(manga).jpg|Padre de Collete anima a Guts a resguardarse. Niño_Demoníaco_en_pesadilla_de_Guts_(manga).jpg|El Niño Demoníaco en una pesadilla de Guts. Farnese_azota_a_Guts.png|Farnese azota a Guts. Mozgus_vs_Guts.jpg|Guts lucha contra Mozgus. Muerte_de_Mozgus.png|Guts mata a Mozgus. 00000000000000Gatsu Hellhound.png|Guts siendo tentado por la Bestia de las Tinieblas. Florabeherit.png|Flora explica a Guts la función del Beherit. berserker_.jpg|Guts portando la Armadura Berserker. 000000000gatsu berserk.jpg|Guts portando la Armadura Berserker y la espada Matadragones. Guts con armadura Berserker (fuera de pelea).png|Guts portando la Armadura Berserker fuera de una pelea. Guts armor manga.jpg|Guts tras usar la Armadura Berserker. |-| Anime= |-|Videojuegos= |-|Otros= Guts bebé.jpg|Guts recién nacido 0446.jpg|Guts en su adolescencia 032.jpg|Boceto de Guts como un joven mercenario Guts Berserker Armor Manga print.png 00000boceto gatsu.jpg|Boceto de Guts 0445.jpg 0000000000000000berserk illustration.jpg|Ilustración de la portada del libro Berserk Illustrations File. 000000000000figura gatsu.jpg|Figura de la marca Figma como Espadachín Negro. Guts_Hara.jpg|Diseño de Guts por Tetsuo Hara. Guts (Pachislot).jpg|Guts en Pachislot Berserk. Guts_(Naoyuki_Onda).jpg|Recreación por Naoyuki Onda como promoción de Berserk: La Edad de Oro III - El Advenimiento. Guts_(contraportada_breakthrough).jpg|Ilustración de Naoyuki Onda en la contraportada del sencillo breakthrough. Guts_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2004).jpg|Guts por Yoshihiko Umakoshi (diseñador de personajes del primer anime) Guts_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2015).jpg|Ídem. Guts_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2017).jpg|Ídem. Guts_y_Griiffith_(Yoshihiko_Umakoshi,_2016).jpg|Guts y Griffith por Yoshihiko Umakoshi (diseñador de personajes del primer anime) Curiosidades *Durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia, Guts sufre de hafefobia, habiéndola desarrollado después de haber sido violado por Donovan. Durante este período de su vida, sólo el contacto con Casca logra escapar de su ira inmediata. Asimismo, no mostró problema alguno en que Griffith sujetara su cabeza. *Si bien todavía lleva el Beherit del Conde, no se ha confirmado que sea suyo. Tanto Flora como Gedfring han teorizado que él podría ser simplemente su "medio de transporte" hasta su propietario. *Guts ha demostrado tener éxito al apostar, ganando contra varios adversarios diez veces seguidas en han chou bakuchi durante su tiempo en la Cuadrilla del Halcón. thumb * Varios grupos de música han realizado canciones sobre Guts: **El grupo de música Battle Beast, que tiene en su haber varias canciones inspiradas en Berserk, compuso el tema "Iron Hand" en referencia a Guts. **El grupo Bejerit tiene varias canciones que aluden a Guts, como "Bloodsign" (sobre la venganza de Guts para eliminar a la Mano de Dios, Matadragones en mano) o "Bones and Evil" (sobre la lucha de Guts en el bosque contra los cadáveres reanimados tras la muerte de Collette y Adolf). **El grupo Fourth Dominion tiene una canción llamada "Behelit" que resume en primera persona la vida de Guts desde su nacimiento hasta sus esfuerzos para proteger a Casca tras el Eclipse. **El grupo Beast in Black (del que toma parte Anton Kabanen, ex miembro de Battle Beast) lanzó un primer disco llamado Berserker, que posee varias canciones que aluden a la franquicia y a Guts, tales como "Beast in Black" (sobre sus ataques al vestir la armadura Berserker y la influencia de la Bestia de las Tinieblas) y "Go to Hell" (sobre las noches en las que Guts lucha contra los seres atraídos por el Estigma del Maldito). **El grupo Warbell tiene la canción Berserk. que habla del nacimiento de Guts y su impasible lucha en el Intersticio contra las huestes de la Mano de Dios. **El grupo Pus tiene "The Black Swordsman" sobre sus batallas contra los seres de la oscuridad. *En el capítulo 11 de la adaptación al anime del manga Hen Zemi, se hace una referencia a Guts, la Bestia de las Tinieblas y la armadura Berserker. *Tetsuo Hara, con quien Kentaro Miura trabajó y cuyo estilo influenció el del manga, realizó un intercambio artístico con Miura, el 25 de agosto de 2006, dibujando una ilustración de Guts. Por su parte, Miura realizó la de Oda Nobunaga, de la obra de Hara llamada Ikusa no Ko. *Según Berserk Official Guide Book, tiene 24 años, mide 204 cm y pesa 115 kg. *Victor "Bloody Rain" Freeman, protagonista del manga Blaster Knuckle, guarda varias similitudes físicas con Guts, como pueden ser algunas facciones del rostro, una cicatriz en la nariz o un brazo de hierro. Cabe destacar además que Shizuya Wazarai, gran amigo del autor de Berserk en la escuela secundaria, hizo una presentación de este personaje muy similar a la de Guts al inicio del manga de Miura. *En su aparición en la colaboración con Dragon Poker, sus habilidades aluden a facetas suyas como personaje ("Asesino de Cien Hombres"/百匹斬り, "Espadachín Negro"/黒い剣士 y "Caza de Apóstoles"/使徒狩り). * Guts aparece de tres maneras en la colaboración con el videojuego Elemental Story. En la primera es mostrado con Puck. Sus técnicas (Polvo de elfo, Ballesta de repetición, Matadragones) como sus habilidades (Habitante del Intersticio entre otras) hacen alusión a aspectos de su figura. La segunda tiene como técnicas "Disparo de ballesta", "Cañón de brazo" y "Matadragones", mientras que entre sus habilidades se encuentra "Habitante del Intersticio" y "Bestia de la Oscuridad". La tercera es una variación de esta con la armadura Berserker, cuyas técnicas y habilidades hacen referencia a los ataques brutales que realiza Guts al luchar con ella. Referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes principales